Prom Dance
by Vicky's Sparks
Summary: Naruto doesn't want Sakura, Sakura wants Sasuke, Sasuke wants Naruto... Shonenai NaruSasu


Prom Night 

Sakura zipped up her Chinese style dress, it was soft pink in colour and had white doves adorning it.

_I hope that Sasuke asks me to dance…if not, I'll have to settle for Naruto, he is infatuated with me after all…although he has backed down over the last couple of months, what's up with that?_

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, truth be told, she looked beautiful. Smiling, she grabbed the matching bag and rushed down the stairs to show her mother her attire.

123 123

Meanwhile, Sasuke was buttoning up his tuxedo, satisfied that his midnight blue shirt looked fine with it. Of course, he didn't actually want to go to the prom.

_Stupid prom…If I don't go, then I fail the exam, and if I don't dance with anyone, then I'll still fail…and Naruto…all he'll want to do is dance with Sakura…stupid Sakura._

He sighed, annoyed that he'd end up dancing with one of his extremely annoying fan girls.

123 123

At the prom:

Sakura squealed as she saw Sasuke enter the vast hall, his expressionless expression on. (That sounds so weird…) She ran over to him and instantly latched onto his arm.

"Is Naruto here yet?" He asked, his voice its usual monotone.

"Yeah he's over there."

Sasuke's gaze shifted to where Sakura was pointing, she was pointing at the drinks table.

There sat Naruto, in a black tuxedo, with a bright orange shirt underneath. He was staring into his cup, with a solemn expression tainting his usually cheerful face.

_He looks…gorgeous_

Sasuke thought to himself happily, as he imagined ripping the clothes off the blonde instead.

"Sakura, I'll make you a deal. If you dance with Naruto, I'll dance with you straight after."

She let out a broad grin. " Deal!" as she approached Naruto, Sasuke went and his nearby, so he could follow their conversation and watch Naruto's eyes light up. But something rather different happened.

Sakura approached Naruto cheerfully.

"Hey Naru, want to dance?"

Sasuke expected the hyper blonde to jump out of his chair and spill drink over himself etc…but he didn't. instead he let out a sigh.

"No thanks Sakura, I've got someone else in mind."

She was shocked to say the least. "Oh? And who is that?"

"I'd rather not say…but the feeling isn't mutual anyway."

"But Naruto…you know that you'll fail if you don't dance with anyone right?"

"I know Sakura, but some things are more important than exams."

"Ok then Naruto, I hope that things work out for you tonight, and find me if it doesn't. at least you wont have to fail the exam, that way whoever you like will pass with you."

He nodded and returned to staring at the contents of his cup. Sakura walked away looking for Sasuke and wondering who Naruto's new crush was. Who was she? Perhaps it was Ino…

From the shadows, Sasuke watched. Also wondering about Naruto's crush. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but maybe…

He walked over to the table and sat next to Naruto, who didn't notice the ravens' presence.

"hey dobe."

Naruto froze as he heard those words and slowly turned to face Sasuke and his newly acquired husky voice, a grin now plastered on his face.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?"

the raven noticed the faint blush on Naruto's cheeks and the nervous laugh that followed his sentence.

"So, you don't like Sakura anymore huh?"

"No…I like someone else."

Sasuke leaned in towards Naruto, so his breath tantalized the blondes' ear.

"Oh? And who is that?"

Naruto swallowed and played with his top button. Sasuke let out a soft chuckle.

"Erm…" Naruto's face was now a brilliant hue of red.

"Want to dance dobe?" The blonde hadn't noticed that Sasuke was now standing over him, hand outstretched. He could hardly contain his excitement.

"Fuck yes…" he practically moaned as he took the pale hand in his own tanned hand.

Sasuke placed his arms around the blondes' neck as they arrived on the dance floor. Naruto placed his arms around the ravens' waist. Resting his head on the Uchiha's shoulder, Naruto sighed content.

The two danced, glad that it was a slow song. As the song finished, blue eyes met black, and ever so slowly, Sasuke leaned in for a kiss. Too slowly for Naruto who wanted to jump the boy and force his tongue down his throat, but he restrained himself.

Watching the two, Sakura smiled to herself, fairly glad that Naruto had found someone, she finally accepted that she would never have Sasuke. But now it looked as though she was going to fail.

"Hey large forehead."

"Hey Ino-pig."

"Look…I don't want to fail, and nor do you…so do you want to dance?"

Sakura considered this for a moment, before replying,

"As long as you don't expect us to be like those two."

Ino followed her gaze and saw Naruto and Sasuke still developed in a passionate kiss.

"Eww" I only want to pass!"

"Me too." Sakura grabbed Inos' hand and pulled her to the dance floor. The two danced awkwardly and uncomfortably for the duration of two songs. The music eventually faded out and Kakashi addressed the students.

"I'm pleased (and rather shocked) at the result of this test. We have been watching you all carefully and everyone has dance at least once, therefore, everyone has passed!"

Kakashi waited for the cheer to die down before continuing.

"But the special prizes tonight go to two long time rivals, who forgot their differences and had the courage to dance with each other. Congratulations, Sakura and Ino!"

The two girls stared at each other in annoyance, before "hmph" ing and racing to the stage to receive their new shuriken.

"However!" Kakashi shouted to emphasise his point and the crowd grew quiet once again. "Another two rivals have come together, and judging by their open affection towards each other-"

Sasuke had gone near deaf with anger, but he still managed to catch snippets of Kakashis' speech, "Suck each others faces off…" "No children…" "We'' hear Naruto, as he is the loud one…" "I think that Sasuke will top…"

Before Kakashi had started his speech, few people had noticed the two boys dancing with each other, but now all eyes were on them.

Except now however, the two were no longer dancing peacefully, Naruto was pulling Sasuke by the back of his shirt, as the raven fought back muttering "I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him…" repeatedly.


End file.
